


Braxton Hicks

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, temporary genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Sorry, gentlemen.  False alarm.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #242 "wait"

“Sorry, gentlemen,” said Carson, trying hard not to smile. “False alarm.”

“ _Again_?” John demanded, one hand braced on his very, very round middle.

“I’m sorry, lad.” 

The doctor’s smile was clearly winning – and his gender-based humor was getting worse. Carson had respected John’s wishes to keep using male pronouns even while he was temporarily female and pregnant, but John didn’t quite remember being called ‘lad’ so often before.

“I don’t think I can take any more of these,” said Rodney, and leaned heavily on the side of the infirmary bed.

“You?” John repeated. “How do you think I feel?”

“You’re still three weeks from your due date, colonel,” Carson told him. “Certainly late enough for an eager wee one to be born, if he or she has a mind to, but also plenty of time still for a few starts-and-stops.”

“And when does it ‘stop’?” asked John.

“When the baby is born,” said the doctor, then added, “Some things medical science just can’t know, John! Babies come when they come.”

“Mom! Dad!” Six-year-old Zoe raced into the infirmary, Teyla and Ronon right behind her. She spotted them all standing around and sighed. “Again?”

“She is so your daughter,” Rodney muttered.

John scowled at him, then said, “Another false alarm.”

“But nothing to worry about,” Carson assured her, quickly. “You’ll just have to wait a little longer for your brother or sister to get here.”

“Fine,” said Zoe. “I’ll fix it.”

“How?” Rodney, and it was a challenge – he never told Zoe she couldn’t do something, just talked her through it until she had a workable plan or realized it wasn’t actually possible.

Zoe wrapped an arm around John’s waist, leaning against his side and running her other hand over his round middle. “Okay,” she said, “pay attention, Baby Sheppard-McKay.”

“McKay-Sheppard,” said Rodney, purely by habit at this point, and as always, his daughter ignored him.

“I’m your big sister, so you have to listen to me. Either you come out now and meet us, or you wait until you’re good and ready to be born. No more of this getting Mom to run to the infirmary and bother Uncle Carson every couple of days. Got it?”

“Zoe…” John began, but she straightened, grinning.

“Okay,” she said again. “That should do it.”

Her fathers smiled, amused – but John didn’t have another contraction until her baby brother was born, three weeks later.

THE END


End file.
